


Songs Beyond Time

by Tallihensia



Series: Dolittle Songs [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: 12 Years Later, Action, Hurt animals, M/M, Nobody Dies, Other powers, Romance, Sappy, Sequel, Snakes, a bit of h/c, and animals, and mice, but they get taken care of, change of pace, fulfilling a promise, lex being a different luthor, other luthors not liking it, really - Freeform, reconnection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: 12 years after A Different Song, Lex is back.  Clark remembers him... will Lex remember Clark?  With the world watching, they reconnect.  For those in-between years, Lucas had replaced Lex by Lionel's side.  He's not happy to see Lex back now.  This might be a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysticmcknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/gifts).



> Read [A Different Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3234143) first! This will make little sense if you haven't read that one first.
> 
> I'd promised MysticMcKnight a sequel to A Different Song because that wasn't where it was originally supposed to end - there was always this other third of the fic planned out in my mind. So, a couple years later, please have the rest! Sorry it took so long. :) 
> 
> (And I don't think it's quite as silly as what you probably had in mind for the Dr. Dolittle prompt, but I hope you still like it all. ^^;)

\----------  
12 years later (after A Different Song)  
\----------

## Songs Beyond Time

Clark hummed as he typed, losing himself in the words and the story.

"Hey, Smallville! Your whales have ascended to the stratosphere." Lois kicked at the side of his leg in case the words hadn't gotten his attention.

"Huh?" Clark pulled his headphones off. Then realized the whale songs were coming through the computer speakers and not just his headphones. He glanced down at the laptop and saw that the jack was half out of the slot. With a sigh, he pushed it back in all the way and the sound was reduced to a small buzz from the headphones. "Sorry."

"No problem," Lois said with a grin. "Gave me an excuse. Guess what?"

Twenty questions was only fun when you had an idea of where the game was going. "What?" Clark asked. He was definitely curious – Lois had a tendency to come up with some of the oddest leads sometimes. He had no idea where or how she cultivated her contacts, but they panted out more often than not.

"You know the Luthor dedication for the new wing of the hospital coming up, right?"

"Yeah..." Clark replied cautiously. He was supposed to report on it, despite being the least-favorite person in the Luthor eyes, both father and son. Though Lois actually rated lower, which is why she was now banned from invitational events like this.

"Got news on it."

"No shit," Clark replied somewhat heatedly. "Give, already!"

Lois grunted. "Aww, ruffled you right out of that good country boy image of yours."

"Lois..." Clark said threateningly. 

"Okay, okay. So you know the presenters are going to include the Luthors."

"Lionel Luthor is the one who paid for it, of course he's going to present. Lucas will probably just stand there and glower at everybody like he usually does."

"Ah, but there's another Luthor..."

Clark's breath stopped in his throat. 

"The prodigal son returns!" Lois said triumphantly. "Lex Luthor, hermit of the ages. Just got word today that he's leaving his Montana ranch and coming to Metropolis to stand by his father's side and help dedicate the Lillian Luthor Memorial wing of the hospital."

"Lex..." Clark hesitated over his former friend's name. He hadn't heard from Lex for twelve years. Not since the day he'd left. Lex had sent the rare postcard to Lana here and there, and sometimes one to Ted, but never any to Clark. 

"Yeah, Lionel Luthor really goes for the LL alliteration in his family, doesn't he? I checked the birth certificate and it really is just Lex, not even an Alexander which could be shortened." Lois shook her head, even as she misunderstood Clark's pause over the name. 

She sat down next to Clark and scrolled through her own laptop. They liked to refresh each other with known facts before they worked on stories, a way of reinforcing background that added depth to any interview. "He's older than Lucas by six years, and the only surviving legitimate offspring between Lionel and his wife. Why Lionel never married again is beyond me. It certainly can't have been loyalty to her, what with all the number of affairs he's had, and still has. Lucas is the only acknowledged bastard in the family, but I wouldn't put it past the father bastard to have some more scattered around."

Lois ran off on tangents like other people rafted rivers. Every branch was one to be explored. Clark minimized the report he'd been working on and brought up the Luthor files. He'd kept an eye on Lex as much as he could through working in the newspapers, but Lex was careful to keep himself out of most Luthor news, even after he'd finally returned to America. "Lucas was brought out and acknowledged only after Lex defied his father and went off to Europe to study to become a veterinarian."

"Pretty daring for a Luthor. And surprisingly effective too." Lois sounded admiring. "Lex left twelve years ago, and his father tried for two years to get him back. When that didn't work, Lucas was "found" and put in charge of the Smallville fertilizer plant."

Clark grimaced. That had been a disaster, all the way around.

Lois looked over at him with wry acknowledgement. "The number one reason you're not Lucas' favorite human being..."

"You're number one on Lionel's shit list, and I'm top of Lucas'. What does that say about us?" Clark chuckled lowly. There was a symmetry about it all. 

"That we have good taste?" Lois pulled out their usual tag line with Luthors and laughed. "Lex, though... Lex stayed in Europe and did very well over there, getting his vet degree and worked under some of the most highly regarded practitioners there. For a long time, it looked like he was going to stay there."

"Then he came home," Clark said softly. But not to the home Clark thought of when he remembered Lex. Instead, Lex went to his older home, his inheritance in Montana. "Four years ago." Four years, and still no word from Lex. After he'd gotten established, he'd sent for Sky Rider, and Ted Moore had gone as well. But nothing for Clark. Even Lana had gotten a postcard or two from Europe. Clark understood the no contact while Lex was in Europe and Clark was still in high school, but after he got back? Why hadn't Lex contacted him?

"A very lucrative practice." Lois didn't know about Clark's thoughts, and continued with the original thread. "Well known in the horse world as a place to send horses to recuperate, and if there's anything their own vets can't fix, the horses go there. Lex never travels, though – everybody has to come to him."

Clark blinked, suddenly realizing that related to him too. He'd never gone to Lex. Even if Lex hadn't reached out to him... couldn't he have tried? He'd never thought about it. Lana had gone to visit Lex at the ranch. Clark never had. He'd just waited for Lex. Absently, he added his contribution to the recital. "Lex maintains a full practice, not just horses. Any animals can be treated there, and the site includes a wildlife rehabilitation center. He employs a staff of about 40 people full time in the clinics, with some additional volunteers helping as well."

"All in all, not the sort of person one would normally think of a Luthor as being," Lois summarized. "He's never come to any Luthor event before. One has to wonder why he's making an exception this time."

"The memorial branch of the hospital... it's for his mom." Clark felt out the reasoning, exploring the idea as he searched the database. "I don't think ... No, Lionel has never done any other dedication for his wife before."

Lois paused, raising an eyebrow. "Sensitive to the bastard's feelings, or just never thought about it before?"

Clark shrugged, unwilling to guess. "He had to have planted this some time ago – the hospital wing took over a year to construct."

"But was it always going to be the Lillian Luthor Memorial wing? Hummm..." Lois twirled her pen and sketched out some notes.

Clark searched through more records. "It's always been just listed as the Luthor wing. This... no. Last month. Last month was the first time it was mentioned as a memorial."

"Lucas got arrested last month, caught up in that gambling ring." Lois' pen flew over the paper, making connections. "Lionel got him released immediately, but he probably wasn't happy. Was this his way of turning up pressure on his son? Sons?"

"I don't think Lex will come back," Clark closed out his database searches. "He's too well established where he is."

"Ah, but will **Lucas** believe that?" Lois put down the pen finally and stared out the window. "Damn, I wish I could go. Sneak me in?"

Clark snorted. "The last time we tried that..."

"I know, I know," Lois laughed. "Okay, but you have to _promise_ me to take good notes and fill me in on everything!"

...

Clark stood among the mass of humanity and felt more nervous than when he'd taken Chloe to the prom back when he was 17 and still unsure of everything. Here he was now, 27 and supposedly grown up and able to take care of himself, but he was about to see Lex for the first time in 12 years and suddenly he was 15 again. Would he even get a chance to talk to Lex? There were at least 80 people here in the reception room, mingling around and waiting for the Hospital Director and the Luthors to come out on the little stage they'd set up to give their speeches. The speech makers and moneyed people were somewhere private before they came to talk at the masses. What would Lex be like? Would Lex be one of them? Clark couldn't believe that. Not Lex. But would Lex see him? Know him? Remember him? It had been twelve long years, and they'd only known each other for a little over a month. The best month of his life, Clark had often thought... but did it mean the same to Lex?

Finishing off his glass of champagne, Clark went to get another. It normally took quite a lot to get him buzzed, so he was safe drinking this like it was sparkling apple cider. He just hoped nobody was paying attention to how many he'd had. Maybe he'd better really switch to apple cider, just in case.

Then there was a sort of a quiet roar before the noise in the room died down to make way for the six people walking up onto the stage. Two hospital people, a city council member, and three Luthors. Clark focused his attention only on the last. As they came in, Lionel was in front, with Lucas hovering almost too close a step behind and to Lionel's right. Lex walked two paces behind both of them, aligned with neither and not noticeably paying attention to them either.

At first glance, Lex looked very much like Clark's memories of him. He still wore his familiar tweeds, and Clark had to grin at the old-fashioned country look of them in the middle of Metropolis' finest glitter and glitz. His grin spread wider when he saw a little pink nose come up above the lining of the right-side pocket and the automatic way that Lex pushed it back. Mouse? Clark x-rayed. Two mice in the side pocket, a lizard under his lapel, a snake around his wrist and another up in his hat. He was still wearing his hat, though all the other men were formal and hatless. Clark even thought he might recognize that hat. 

Clark relaxed, letting out a long breath and laughing just a little. Lex was still Lex. He smiled to see him, drinking in the appearance of his friend. Twelve long years, and Lex was still Lex. Animals and all. He wondered how they'd gotten past the hospital security... but who would dare search a Luthor? And it wasn't like they would ping in a metal scan. The way the mouse kept putting its nose out, though... Clark grunted helplessly. Somebody was going to see that at some point tonight.

On the stage, Lex suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards the crowd, searching the audience. He tilted his head to one side as he intently focused on the people. Lucas hissed at him, and Lionel turned to glare. Lex stood where he was, ignoring his family until Lionel finally reached out his hand to grab Lex's elbow. Lex startled, then shook off the grip, moving to take his spot next to them, yet still with that pace removed from them. Even as he stood there with the other Luthors, though, his attention remained on the audience, his stance returning to his listening look, his gaze searching. 

It was a very _familiar_ listening look. 

Clark drew his breath in again and held it. He'd forgotten. Well, he hadn't forgotten, forgotten, but... he'd forgotten. Lex could hear him. In that mysterious way that he talked to the animals, Lex could hear Clark's alien song, his whale song that Clark didn't know he was singing. Lex _knew_ Clark was here. Lex was looking for him. Twelve years without a word, but Lex was looking for him now. Ignoring everything else, all around him, to search for his song. 

The hospital director was speaking. Clark ignored him, watching only Lex. Lex's eyes were going slowly over the audience. He'd started looking near Clark, but had gone past him and was over in the middle. Then Lex shook his head and looked back again, tracing his way through the multitude. Clark fought down the urge to wave at Lex. He had to quietly cough to cover up a laugh at the thought of what Lois would say if he interrupted the whole shebang like that. When he looked up again, Lex's gaze was on him. Steady and clear, with a grin that was stretching out his face, lifting the corners of his eyes, making the blue and grey sparkle inside of them. 

Lex knew him. Twelve years. Lex knew him. Clark could feel his own grin splitting his face. They were back in the loft, out in the fields, up on top of the water tower. Just him and Lex and nobody else. Them, together. Nobody else mattered. Looking at each other across the distance, the years didn't matter.

Somebody was calling Lex's name loudly, and there was something between their gaze, breaking it. Lionel. He'd apparently finished his speech and it was Lex's turn, but Lex had missed his cue. 

(Finished it? When had Lionel _started_ his speech? Clark was in such trouble. He had no clue what they'd said.) 

Fetched to the podium, Lex gave Clark another rueful grin, then pulled some notes out of his breast pocket and smoothed them out. He didn't refer to them often, though, keeping his talk simple and sincere, memories of his mother in the hospital, and her private room and how it had helped a young Lex and his mom be together. How the new wing of the hospital would give more patients that needed quiet and privacy. 

Clark wasn't entirely sure of everything Lex said. He was too busy absorbing the sound of Lex's voice, the cadence of the pattern, the rhythm, the tone, the nearness. The way Lex kept looking at him as if Clark was a miracle. 

Sometimes, Lex looked around at the rest of the audience, but over and over again, his attention returned to Clark. When he was done, he almost walked off the podium towards Clark, but another hiss and growl from Lionel made him roll his eyes and return to his family, though still those steps apart.

Another couple of speeches and more happenings that Clark was supposed to report on but wouldn't be able to. Then it was over and people were applauding and shifting, and his focus on the stage was broken, too many people between him and Lex. Generally, the podium people stayed to the front, where the important dignitaries could interact. Reporters had to stay to the back. There was an invisible line that was permitted but could be crossed only one direction. If a reporter broke that line, they'd find themselves never invited back to another black-tie event, and Luthor did enjoy those. Clark was careful not to cross the lines – Lois did that enough for both of them. The only chance he had now to see Lex was if Lex came to him. Clark tried to repress the hope and refocus his thoughts.

With a sigh, Clark turned to the other reporters next to him. "Lance, could I get a copy of your film tonight? I don't remember everything they said."

They all laughed. "Earth to Clark," Holly said, "I'd be surprised if you even _heard_ anything! You were pretty intent there."

"To be fair, it seemed like the new Luthor was pretty intent on our Clark too," Saz defended him with a tease. "Or at least on _somebody_ out this direction. As well might have been Clark."

Embarrassed, Clark could only shrug. He suspected there was a slightly dopy grin on his face as well. He didn't seem to be able to shut it off. Lex had recognized him. Lex had smiled at him. Lex had heard him.

"So what do you think of the new Luthor? Like the others? Or different?" Marcus threw out the question and the reporters started talking shop. They were somewhat guarded, as each would be putting their own spin on their articles and posts, but the basic facts were something they could talk up with each other and see what the opinions were. Clark was relieved to see that the general idea seemed to be that Lex was tentatively labeled as 'okay' until they could slot him in better. Some of the others had done their background research too, though not as deep as Clark and Lois' files. Lois would be pleased at that. 

"Think he'll stay?" Lance asked, even as he reviewed parts of the film, searching for good clips.

"Not a chance," a smooth voice with a distinct English accent inserted itself for the answer. 

How had Clark missed the accent when Lex had been speaking? It was different... but Clark liked it.

Clark turned to see Lex coming in beside him, generally smiling at all the group, but then directing a slightly shyer one Clark's way. 

"Hi, I'm Lex Luthor," Lex held out his hand to Clark.

"I know," Clark replied, staring at the familiar face even as he reached out for Lex's hand. He took it, touching skin to skin after twelve years. Last time they'd touched, they'd been wrestling on the water tower. It hadn't been like this. Nothing like this.

Lex's smile turned tender and a little goofy. "What's your name?" He lowered one lid in a wink.

Right, audience. Clark sighed a little. "Clark Kent."

"Clark..." Lex rolled the name out, looking like he was tasting something delicious. 

Clark blushed. The laugher around them told him that they still had their audience too. "Um, so how long are you out here for?"

Lex's smile dropped a little, and he gripped Clark's hand a little tighter. Neither of them had let go. "Just tonight. I'm leaving tomorrow. I only came in for this." He paused. "But I could leave a little later. Lunch tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," Clark said, finding it hard to catch his breath. He didn't want Lex to leave.

"So you're not taking over Luthor Corp," Marcus pushed.

Lex snorted and shifted so he was facing more of the others, his side to Clark, though still angled in slightly, and still holding Clark's hand. "Heck no. I don't want Luthor Corp. I've got my own practice, with patients who depend on me, and I'm not abandoning them for some skyscraper paper tower that you can't even see the mountains from."

Lex hadn't changed at all, just become more confident and sure, secure in what was his.

"Patients? You're a doctor?" Saz apparently hadn't done her research. Either that or was playing dumb to get a better sound bite. With Lance recording again, that was more likely.

Lex's grin acknowledged it. and he answered with good will. "Veterinarian. My practice is in Montana." He went on to describe the ranch and some of the animals they had there. He concentrated more on describing the wildlife rehabilitation than the racehorse recovery, but of course he was asked more questions about the horses. Lex was kind in all his answers, never putting down the owners or handlers, simply saying that everybody needed a vacation from work now and again, and his place was like a spa therapy – come back relaxed and ready to go again. 

Knowing what Clark did about Lex's special ability, there was more to it than that. But who wouldn't feel better for spending time with Lex, listening to his voice, holding his hand, and being near him?

Lex was smiling at Clark again, and Clark suspected he'd missed something else. He couldn't help it.

Was this there, back when he was fifteen? Had Clark really had this much of a crush on his friend and he'd never known it? He wasn't sure. But how could he possibly have missed these feelings? No, this was twelve years later and having them now. Lex. It was some sort of a miracle, and if Clark wasn't careful, he was going to start floating. He firmly brought himself back to earth and sternly told himself to get a grip. 

There was a tickle on his hand where he was holding Lex's, and Clark looked down to see the snake that had been coiled around Lex's wrist sliding over to his. 

He blinked. "Ah, Lex..."

Lex broke off what he was saying and also glanced down. He laughed. "It's okay, you just have a warmer skin temperature than I do. Bruno is changing his heat pad for a better one."

There was a murmur of consternation from around them as the reporters realized what had happened and that, yes, that was a real live snake.

Lex lost his confident smile and chewed his lip anxiously. "You... you don't mind, do you?" He sounded worried.

Worried over Clark's reaction. Clark's heart turned over, and he squeezed Lex's hand reassuringly. "It's fine," he said quickly. "I don't mind. I just didn't know if he was allowed to." The little grey snake was now curled around his wrist just like a bracelet. 

The relief in Lex's eyes was Clark's reward. "He doesn't normally do that. I guess he trusts you." Unspoken was the knowledge that the snake could hear Lex the way Lex could hear them. The snake trusted Clark because Lex did. "He's a Rubber Boa. They're the smallest of the boa family. Native to Western United States, they're also the best of all boas, though I might be a bit biased." The others around them laughed, relaxing. "They're very slow, and very friendly – they never strike out in defense and love to just hang out, as evidenced by the bracelet habit." He reached out and stoked the snake now on Clark's wrist. "This poor fellow outlived his owner and almost didn't outlive him for long with the disinterest of the heirs. One of their dogs got him, and by a chain of events, ended up with me to heal, and then they gave him to me since they didn't care." He pointed out several patches on the scales that were rough and misaligned, apparently the result of the dog bite. The audience of reporters ate it up, and several of them were making notes. A sob story was always a good insertion, even if it was about a snake. For the new Luthor, the oddness would fit right in.

Concentrating in a way he hadn't used since Sky Rider left, Clark could almost hear the snake. Curiosity about him and Lex's acceptance of him were the main things he was picking up, along with a determination one wouldn't expect in a snake. It wasn't something Clark could do with all animals, but he'd found that he could with the ones that Lex had formed bonds with. Sky Rider had been almost human in his intelligence, though still very horse in expectations and behavior.

Lex returned to his mischief-making grin. "And here I thought Lexi and Sara were the ones who would have gotten me in trouble here."

The curiosity of the surrounding reporters was almost a physical presence on its own.

With a laugh, Lex finally let go of Clark's hand in order to dip into his pocket and bring out the pair of mice.

There was a slightly stunted reaction as people tried to figure out how to react. Then Saz let out a squeal, "Oh how cute!" and that turned the tides towards the positive.

Clark had to admit, with their spotted black and white coats and silky fur, with the upturned noses and twitching little whiskers, they really _were_ cute. 

"That's their superpower," Lex murmured quietly beside him, too low for anybody else to hear. "Disarming with cuteness."

Chuckling, Clark took his turn to pet them before returning his attention to their... not their master, their friend.

Then he paused. "... Really?"

Lex startled. "No!" Despite the emphasis, he still kept his voice down. "That was a joke."

Clark shrugged. "I've seen stranger."

"I bet." Lex smiled. 

There was a commotion around them, and a stocky figure barreled his way through, disregarding common politeness along the way. "Dad wants you in the back, Lex."

Lex raised his eyebrows. "We have a meeting scheduled for," he glanced at his watch – on the opposite wrist the snake had been on, "a half hour. I don't really see any need to be joyless any sooner than that."

Clark choked back a laugh. He wasn't the only one.

Lucas glowered at both of them. "He might have tricked you, Lex, but this is no guest, this is a reporter, and he hates Luthors."

"A reporter?" Lex glanced at Clark with amusement. "And here I thought he was simply the most gorgeous creature in this room tonight. Oh wait, he is. Have you seen those green malachite eyes, Lucas? Shame they're hidden behind the glasses, but all the more hidden treasures to find."

The laughter swelled around them, while Clark felt himself become a flustered red. He coughed, shuffling his feet. It was nice of Lex, though, to emphasize the main point of difference between this version of himself and Superman. He hated for anybody to notice his physical self, which apparently all his cohorts were doing now. The green eyes would throw them off.

"Seriously, Lucas," Lex's voice turned cold, revealing there was some Luthor in him after all. "Buzz off. I'll meet with Dad at the appointed time, and no sooner."

Lucas opened his mouth for another retort, but one of the nearby reporters jumped in with a question about a LuthorCorp dealing none of them had gotten a straight answer for yet. That set off a barrage of other questions, and Lucas retreated from the field.

"Thanks." Lex smiled at the reporters around them. His smile slipped, though, as he continued to look Lucas' way. "He used to be nicer."

"Used to be?" Clark wasn't the only one disconcerted by that statement.

Lex shrugged. "I met him before. I was still in England and Dad was... pressuring me. He let it "slip"," Lex wiggled his fingers in quote marks as he said it, "that he could replace me. I was more glad than anything, but... I'd always wanted a brother, so I looked him up." He shook his head. "Lucas was happy where he was at that time, and I went back to England. I guess power does more than just corrupt, it makes people assholes. Or maybe that's just my father."

There came then a round of questions about LuthorCorp and repeated ways to try and get Lex to say he was coming to pit himself against Lucas for the heir apparent. Lex shrugged them all off with fairly good grace, though he tucked himself back up against Clark, entwining their fingers together as he did so. His protection against the world. 

Clark didn't pay as much attention to the questions and answers, focused much more on Lex, on the way he felt against him, the sound of his breaths, his heartbeat, the dizzying scent of his cologne – only he wasn't wearing any. That was just Lex, and a Lex so clean only super-smelling could detect it. Clark normally didn't go that far. Clark normally wasn't in love. 

He couldn't even really say it was sudden, though it was. It was... it was Lex. Twelve years ago, maybe, and him too young to see more than friendship at the time, but they had bonded together then, and it seemed that was still intact. Waiting, perhaps, for when they both were ready. 

Lex's watch beeped. He looked at it in frustration. "That half hour went by too quickly."

"Do you have to go?" Clark didn't take his arm away from holding Lex.

A wry little grin was his answer. "Yeah. It's legal stuff to do with Mother, though why it hadn't already.. okay, I know why. But I better get it done before I go tomorrow – one less thing for him to use in the future." He tilted his head back to look at Clark. "Believe me, there's other things I'd much, much rather be doing." 

That got a few raspberries and catcalls from around them. 

Lex slowly disentangled himself, and held his wrist to Clark's so Bruno the snake could slither over again. "Where are we going for lunch tomorrow?"

"Humm?" Clark was distracted, more by the thought of Lex leaving than by the snake.

"Your town," Lex reminded him, blue eyes sparkling. "You pick the place. I'll be there. 11:30?" He glanced around them. "You all are not invited."

It was said with enough good humor that the others laughed. Though Clark was sure some of them would try. Given that, he finally gave up his last grip on Lex, and with his wrist finally cleared of Bruno's tail, he fished in his pocket for his notepad and pen. He wrote down a diner and address, shielding it from all the curious eyes, then tucked it in Lex's coat pocket, mentally asking the two mice to hold it and not shred it please.

The mice hadn't been with Lex for as long as the snake, but they were devoted to him, as would be any animal. They heard Clark and his meaning too, and chittered their agreement.

Lex looked down at his pocket in amusement and fondness, and then back up at Clark. He waited expectantly.

Clark blushed. "I suppose asking you all to turn your backs would be worthless?"

"Completely. Go on, Clark, go for it!" 

Before a chant or worse could break out, Clark reached for Lex's shoulders, held on, and then moved in. Lex licked his lips, then held still, tilting his head at the last moment for the perfect fit.

And it was perfect. Maybe not perfection absolute with their audience and everything else, but... but it was still his first kiss with Lex, and they both wanted it, and it was real and it was here and... Lex's lips were soft. 

Clark wanted... oh, he wanted so much. He wanted to deepen the kiss, he wanted to hold them there forever, he wanted to not let Lex go.

But he let him go and stepped reluctantly back.

Lex blinked, regaining his focus. He swallowed, suddenly seeming much less sure of himself than he had been before. It took another few moments of them staring at each other before he regained his poise. 

"I wish lunch was breakfast," Lex said softly, sincerely. Then he turned and with a little wave to the others, made his way out through the crowd.

There was a pause before the wave of exclamations and congratulations started. The society reporters were scribbling frantically and eyeing Clark with new regard. 

"Making news now, instead of reporting on it?"

Clark sighed. "Lois is going to be pissed at me."

They all laughed, knowing how true that was. 

"Can I still borrow the film?" Clark asked hopefully. His personal life might have outshone the rest of the news, but he still had to write something for the paper. And he wasn't going to write about himself. Everybody else would do that instead.

...

At 11am, Clark was at the café, nervous and jittery. Supposedly he was there early so he could get a table before the lunch crowds claimed them. Really, he was just that anxious.

He got a table over by the outside windows, and settled in with his laptop and decaf coffee. He couldn't even concentrate on the laptop. Lex was the only thing on his mind.

By noon, he was a complete wreck. All the waitresses were being sympathetic and solicitous, even if he was taking up valuable table space. He must have looked just as pathetic as he felt.

By 12:30, he was alternating between wishing he'd thought to get Lex's cell phone number, wanting to curl into a ball and die because obviously Lex didn't love him, ask Lois if she could get Lex's number for him, or just change into costume and scour the city until he found him.

The barking of a dog distracted him, and he glanced at the shaggy shepherd that was dashing through the door, to the cries of the patrons and employees inside the café. The dog stopped right in front of him and continued its frantic barks.

"Lex?" Clark breathed, his heart in his throat. With all that had been going through his head, it had never occurred to him that Lex might have been in trouble. His stomach twisted into a different knot.

Standing up, Clark pushed a mental picture of Lex at the dog. It yipped in response and then turned to reverse its course. Clark followed, the people in the café making way for them, and holding the door open. He heard a few calls of "Lassie!" and "Save Timmy!" as he made his way out. He couldn't begrudge them – that was pretty much what this was.

The dog ran down the street as fast as it could go. For Clark, that wasn't nearly as fast as he wanted to go. He tried getting a better idea of where they were going from the dog, but it was intent on retracing the path and had no image to give him. 

A mile out, they came across another dog, this one a mutt terrier. It sprang up from where it had been resting and took up the run, while the first dog flung itself down, panting. 

Clark suddenly figured out why the dogs didn't know where Lex was – they hadn't seen him directly. He was impressed with the relays, but more frustrated than ever. They were running at dog speed, instead of Superman speed, and Lex was in trouble. 

Reminded, he ducked into a corner for a second and changed into his costume while the dog kept going. He caught up before the dog had time to notice he'd been gone. 

Clark tried to listen for Lex's heartbeat, or his breathing, or something like that. But all heartbeats sounded the same, and so did all breaths, when there were a million people in a city. What had seemed so individual and specific to Lex last night when Lex was pressed up against him... wasn't enough when they were separated and alone. 

Sometimes, Clark would have flashes of insight, his x-ray vision flicking on without him consciously directing it, his hearing sharpening to detect a cry, a voice, something he should pay attention to. But whatever prompted the odd glimpses was letting him down big time right now. As much as he tried to find Lex, either by deliberately trying, or by going Zen... neither worked. 

So he kept following the dogs.

The fourth dog was a cat. 

Clark blinked as the cat stood up and stretched, touching noses with the dog and then calmly walking up to Clark. She meowed and lifted a paw, as if demanding to be picked up. No, that really _was_ a demand to be picked up.

Obliging her, Clark tried to connect. This time, the picture was sharp and clear. Lex was in a warehouse, with bad men hitting him. Or had been. The cat could direct him.

Clark rose up in the air, careful to make sure this wasn't a problem. The cat meowed in irritation, wanting him to just get moving. Obviously this cat, at least, wasn't bound by a direct path. It was a relief, and Clark flew using the mental nudges and pushes to get him to the right place.

Industrial shipping by the river, of course. Warehouse in use, but not a company he recognized. 

He did, however, recognize the sounds that were coming from within it, and the cry of pain. 

Clark burst in, scattering the henchmen with little regard for their safety, and barely pulling his punch enough so Lucas wouldn't have a broken jaw. 

He almost wished he hadn't held back as he knelt down by the chair Lex was tied up in and studied his friend. They had worked him over without any regards, and Lex was hurt. 

Lex lifted his swollen and bleeding face and tried to smile at Clark. "Superman, I presume," he said lightly, a cough marring the words. 

The cat jumped into his lap and Lex winced at that as well. The cat quickly jumped down again, meowing and purring for all she was worth, twining around the chair, but this time careful to avoid touching Lex.

Clark untied the ropes binding Lex to the chair. Lex's left arm flopped loosely once unbound, and Lex stifled a cry, his face going white. 

Broken. Clark grabbed a sackcloth, ripping it and making a rough sling, then binding Lex's arm to his body. Lex smiled at Clark as he worked, making Clark wonder how he possibly could while in such obvious pain. 

"I can hear you," Lex whispered. "I told them, listen for the song. And they did."

"Why didn't you send a _bird_ ," Clark grumbled quietly back. "I was so worried..."

"Believe it or not, none around with the right mindset to listen. I can't always talk to _everyone_ \- or talk to, yes, but not always ask to do things for me."

"They could have rescued you."

"They would have gotten hurt." At Clark's obvious distress, Lex gave a reassuring smile and resumed a normal speaking voice to state assertively, "This will heal."

"Maybe," a different voice interjected. "But this won't."

Clark spun around, only to catch the blast from Lucas' ray gun straight in the chest. He was blown back, his uniform blackening, the kryptonite weakening the particles in the cloth just as it did himself. He could hear himself cry out, but his own voice was lost under the darkness.

He was probably only unconscious for a few seconds, but it was longer than he wanted, and he clawed his way back to the world kicking and straining for all he was worth. He would not be helpless while Lex needed him, he wouldn't.

He woke up to the sounds of cacophony. 

Barking, yowling, screeching, yells and cries from human throats as well.

Clark pried his eyes open and rolled to his knees, lifting his head up, though gravity wanted it back. 

What Lex hadn't done for himself, he'd done for Clark. He'd called, and the animals had come. The vast majority of the animals attacking the humans were rats – floods of rats. Well, maybe 20 or 30 of them. It seemed like a lot when they were all swarming over the henchmen. There were birds – pigeons, mostly. A couple of dogs, and the cats. They all fought, though there were also some motionless bodies, proving the humans had been fighting back.

Clark pushed his way to his feet, shaking off the weakness as best he could, yet his best wasn't very good. Lionel must have been saving that ray gun for something dramatic. He would definitely be upset with Lucas for using it early. He would probably be upset with Lucas attacking Lex. Maybe. 

By the time Clark got up, the fights were over. The humans had all run out, chased by the animals. Willing to face superheroes, police, gangs with guns, and other dangers... but not rat bites and cat claws. Even Lucas was gone, though the ray gun was on the floor, abandoned.

"Superman!" Lex staggered up to him, limping badly, blood dripping from his broken nose and his right knuckles – though that blood didn't seem like his.

"I'm all right," Clark responded automatically. Time was making it true, his body recovering from the kryptonite and knitting itself back together. His clothes, though, didn't have that ability. "How are you?" Clark looked around, feeling helpless. "How are _they_?"

Lex made a tortured sound deep in his throat as he followed Clark's gaze. "Triage," he commanded quietly. Clark could feel the command as a mental pressure gazing the surface of his listening skills – not something for him, but something he could almost feel.

The animals sorted themselves out. Those that could move came to them. Some limping and slow, but they moved. Those that didn't... Lex went to them. He went quickly, touching each of them lightly, his energy pushed out to all of them, not stopping yet but making the circuit around to check all. Clark hovered for a moment, then fetched some boxes, and tore up some cloth into small strips. 

Lex finished his circuit and closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them. He looked at Clark. "Some of them need surgery – I don't know the vets here well enough to know who could or would do it." He paused, "I trust my people. How quickly can you get them to Montana?"

Clark blinked. "Minutes. But I don't know the way."

"I left my companions in the hotel room... Our lunch. Restaurants don't let them in," Lex rambled, apparently trying to figure out a way to get Clark there.

That explained the absence of the snakes and mice. Clark had been worried when he didn't see them, not trusting Lucas not to have hurt them too. 

Lex looked around the warehouse. He focused on the cat who had fetched Clark. She was sitting near them, licking one of the rats – not in a hungry way, but in a 'taking care of the wounds' way. She looked up at Lex's regard and tilted her head to one side. Her yellow eyes stared unblinking, then switched her attention to Clark. 

Clark could feel her – she was very direct, and there was a clear direction to go in. 

"I've connected Missy with Sky Rider. Between the two of them, they should be able to guide you in." 

With Clark's help, Lex gathered up two of the birds and three of the rats and put them in one of the small boxes, along with Missy, who curled up protectively around them. Clark brought the box to his chest, holding it steady, then he rose in the air. He glanced down at Lex, who raised his hand. Then Clark left, flying as quickly as he could without injuring his passengers.

He felt Sky Rider before he reached the ranch. Clark had known Sky for a lot longer than he'd known Lex, with the horse rotating in and out of his family's barn and Ted Moore's after Lex left. Clark also spent a lot of time working out at Ted's place. Clark wasn't Lex, and he didn't have that instinctive connection with animals, nor the ability to talk with them like Lex did. But Sky Rider wasn't a normal horse, either. He'd been changed in the meteor shower through his connection with Lex, and could 'talk' with anybody he wanted to. He just usually didn't. Sky was still a horse, and he didn't care much for people other than Lex and Ted. Clark, he mostly tolerated because of Lex. But Sky's connection now was clear and strong – connecting initially through Missy, then purely on his own.

Sky pulled him towards the ranch more quickly and efficiently than Missy could have, such that Clark landed right in front of the operating room with humans already coming out to meet him.

"Lex sent them – they need help," Clark started, only to be interrupted.

"Yes, yes – we know." The woman carefully took the box from him, with Missy looking up to meow at them. 

As the vet disappeared inside with the injured animals, one of the men who had come out with her shrugged. "You get used to that here," he offered. "Thank you for bringing them."

/I told them,/ Sky projected in his own way. /They know./ He sounded impatient.

Clark should have figured that Lex would populate his ranch with not just the animals, but also people like him, and people who would accept Sky and the other oddness. It explained a lot more about the ranch's success in rehabilitation beyond just Lex alone.

Clearing his throat, Clark warned them of what Sky may not have known. "There will be more soon. These five were the most serious." 

"How many more?"

Clark thought back to the warehouse. "Probably about 20 or so. Mostly rats, some more birds and cats. I think the dogs were okay."

"We'll get ready for them."

Preparing to fly off, Clark was prevented from leaving by a horse's head over him, teeth showing not necessarily in a friendly way. "Um, hi, Sky."

/Song One, you are **late** \- Soul Brother has been waiting./

Sky didn't mean just now. He mean the years between.

"He never contacted me!" Clark's frustrations bubbled out. As much as he loved Lex, as much as the night of reconnection had meant, as much as the twelve years ago had been... it still hurt.

Sky stepped back a few steps, surprised.

Clark thought about Lex sending for Sky, for Ted, sending the postcards to Lana... not a word to him.

/Humans are idiots./ Sky snorted. Clark got a glimmering of Lex's past uncertainty, his desire to protect Clark, his worry that Clark wouldn't want him... everything he'd shared with his horse over the years. Then Sky dipped his head down and nibbled on Clark's hair.

"Hey," Clark said, half-heartedly. He put his hand up to rub Sky's neck. "Yeah, we are," he said quietly, responding to the 'idiots' remark, counting himself in the same category just as Sky had meant it. It was more 'two footed humanoid ones' instead of just 'human' anyway.

"I'll be back," Clark promised, "This time, I'll be back, with Lex too."

/You will./ Sky said confidently. Then stepped further back to give Clark room to take off.

...

Clark flew two more trips to the warehouse and back. One with the other injured animals, and one for those Lex had promised sanctuary for helping him – those who accepted. Not all wanted to leave.

As Clark was leaving with the last batch, he listened to Lex call 911 on his cell phone – fulfilling his promise to go to the hospital and get treated. Superman could have taken Lex directly, but they wanted the warehouse and evidence on record, just in case. There were no signs of Lucas or his men returning – or of Lionel coming to interfere.

 _Another uniform gone_ Clark changed out of his Superman uniform, looking ruefully at the burnt edges and tears. He had dropped Lucas' ray gun off at the Fortress and asked the AI to work on designing something stronger against it. But they didn't have a lot of anything that could withstand kryptonite, particularly distilled down to pure radiation. Superman would just have to be smarter about it. Lionel, though, was definitely going to be upset at Lucas for losing it.

Back in reporter outfit as Clark Kent, Clark first went by the diner and paid for his tab, apologizing profusely. Then he stopped briefly at the Daily Planet to talk to Perry. Then he dropped by a florist shop. Then to the hospital.

Lex was waiting for him in the lobby, his arm in a cast.

"Um..." Clark had expected to get shown to a room.

Lex snorted. "It's a broken arm and a slightly busted leg and ribs. That's not anything they're going to keep anybody overnight for. Too many other people that need the beds and room."

"I guess." Clark handed him the flowers.

Lex smiled, and stretched a little upwards while Clark bent down and they lightly kissed. It wasn't as heated as the night before, but it felt like so much more. An affirmation of who they were together. Something that would, hopefully, become familiar, and hopefully always just as precious.

"The hotel first," Lex murmured as they drew contently away and walked to the exit. "So I can pick up my companions. Then...?"

"Well, I could offer my place, though it's not large, or..." Clark opened the car door for Lex. He didn't normally keep one in town, so he'd borrowed Jimmy's for the moment. If the second half of his plans were approved, he'd rent one. Or, well, Lex probably had one here. He certainly hadn't flown on a plane with the snakes and mice.

"Or?" Lex prompted, not getting in quite yet.

"I asked Perry to give me my vacation time. We could drive to Montana and I could stay awhile." Clark was determined not to let this chance go by.

Lex leaned into Clark for a hug, which Clark gave him, careful of the arm and the ribs. "I didn't really want to stick around in Metropolis," Lex admitted, tucked against Clark's chest. "I would have, for you. But I didn't really want to."

"I didn't think so," Clark said, pressing a kiss against Lex's head. It was strange to see him without a hat on.

Lex squirmed. "That tickles."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Not really," Clark admitted, pulling away again with a smile. He helped Lex into the car, adjusting the seat to account for the hurt leg, and helping him with the seatbelt.

With a laugh, they drove and made plans.

Clark wasn't too worried about being out of Metropolis. Superman handled large items, and while Metropolis was used to more personal attention, with the Fortress monitoring, he could keep a close enough eye to get anything that came up. Hopefully, nobody would even notice that he was gone. He'd have to be careful for Lionel keeping tabs, but for as smart as he was, he was also arrogant, and he seemed to have bought into the whole 'alien' thing and not looked for more mundane identities. Lex would have looked, Clark was sure. If Lex had been an evil Luthor. 

But his Lex had escaped that fate. Escaped with determination and a fierce desire not to follow in his father's footsteps. 

Montana wasn't that far. They could make this work. 

"Metropolis isn't that far away," Lex spoke carefully, looking out the windows of the car. "As the birds fly."

Clark cracked up. After a moment, Lex joined in, though he obviously didn't quite know why.

"Lex,..." Clark trailed off. He'd almost said something really sappy. But... the timing wasn't quite right. He felt it, but saying it? That was something else.

Turning from the car windows to Clark, Lex regarded him. It was the same sort of regard he'd given Clark that day on the water tower, so many years ago. Full of the same attention, trust, and a yearning for more.

Clark brightened under that focus, opening up like a flower spreading its petals. He took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it in the air half-way between them.

Closing the distance, Lex reached across his body with his right hand and clasped Clark's. "You'll come to Montana?"

"For a while," Clark agreed. He couldn't promise more than that right now. Not with his job, nor as Superman. But it was a start.

A start for the second half of their lives. For them, their songs were beyond time.

* * *

END


End file.
